El festival de la Arena
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Matsuri está enamorada en secreto del Kazekage, pero su baja autoestima la impide acercarse a él. Pronto se acerca un festival donde todo el futuro de ambos se decidirá. Una historia romántica para las amantes del GaaMatsu


**Fanfic: ****El festival de la Arena (por Naru)**

Era ya tarde y una kunoichi de pelo castaño corría por un pasillo con un montón de papeles y rollos entre sus manos. Completamente extenuada entró casi sin llamar en el despacho del Kazekage, pero al hacerlo tropezó y todo se la cayó de las manos, esparciéndose por el suelo.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡lo siento! – dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado mientras se agachaba nerviosa para recoger todo. Pero enseguida una mano se aferró a su muñeca y la detuvo. Gaara la miraba con seriedad, pero no habló hasta pasados unos tensos e interminables segundos.

- No te preocupes, Matsuri, yo lo haré. Además... por hoy ya me has ayudado bastante.

Muy sonrojada, Matsuri asintió y al levantarse para irse por donde había venido, se dio de bruces contra Kankuro que en ese momento se disponía a entrar en el Despacho.

- ¡Caray! ¡ten más cuidado!

- ¡Sumimasen! – dijo Matsuri mientras se alejaba, avergonzada.

Pero posteriormente Kankuro sonrió y miró a su hermano.

- ¿A qué viene esa estúpida sonrisa? – quiso saber Gaara.

- Verás, es tu primer año como Kazekage y se está acercando la fecha de... y bueno he pensado que... – comenzó a decir con sonrisa burlona.

- No – dijo secamente Gaara.

- Oh, ¡vamos! Hace 10 años que no se celebra, obviamente nuestro padre... – en ese momento Gaara le miró con enfado – quiero decir, el cuarto Kazekage – corrigió Kankuro – ya sabemos que no era partidario de las fiestas pero ahora estás tú y... y .... - Pero no pudo continuar, miró a su hermano de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y de no ser porque sabía que ya no tenía en su interior al Shukaku, Kankuro se habría rendido antes de intentar convencer a su hermano de celebrar una fiesta, pero no lo hizo - Además podría ser divertido y a la gente le conviene divertirse un poco, esta aldea lo necesita, nuestra gente lo necesita... Gaara.

Este se había dado ahora la vuelta y miraba por la redonda ventana escudriñando el exterior. Unos niños jugaban abajo y otro se encontraba más alejado del resto, solo.

- Está bien – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Organízalo todo; pero, Kankuro... – dijo antes de que este se marchase por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – No te pases – terminó diciendo Gaara mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador. Su hermano captó la idea.

Al cabo de una semana, toda la Aldea se había transformado. Numerosos carteles y pancartas se podían ver por las calles anunciando el evento, y en las tiendas ya ofrecían los productos típicos de las fechas, los famosos dulces de Sunagakure. El festival estaba en boca de todos, la actitud normalmente seria de los aldeanos había cambiado y se respiraba un ambiente más alegre y festivo.

Al lado de una tienda que vendía pasteles típicos con forma de remolino, aguardaba Matsuri con un rollo en la mano, parecía estar esperando a alguien. De la tienda salieron dos hombres adultos, iban cargados de dulces y reían, se detuvieron al lado de la kunoichi y esta no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación animada que mantenían.

- ... desde luego este año será espectacular, hacía mucho que no se celebraba. – dijo uno de ellos.

- Sí, desde el Tercer Kazekage no se había celebrado el festival, menos mal que con el Quinto todo es diferente. No me lo esperaba dada su actitud tan seria, desde luego es sorprendente...

- Y eso teniendo en cuenta que ya sabes, según la tradición tendrá que escoger a una buena mujer, y creo que este año las pruebas serán bastante duras. Las aspirantes lo van a tener muy difícil – En ese momento a Matsuri se le cayó el rollo que llevaba en la mano y tosió un poco.

- Vaya, ¿en serio? ¡No me lo perderé por nada del mundo!

- Yo espero que escoja a una buena mujer para compartir su vida, se lo merece - dicho esto los hombres se alejaron mientras reían. Justo en aquel momento llegó Temari y observó que Matsuri estaba pálida como la cera, apretaba el rollo entre sus manos con gran fuerza, de forma que sus nudillos estaban igualmente blancos.

- Perdona por llegar tarde, tuve que tratar un asunto de última hora y... ¿te ocurre algo?

- No – dijo Matsuri muy deprisa – No es nada – añadió, pero su rostro reflejaba lo contrario. Obviamente no pudo engañar a Temari, esta dedujo que había oído a hablar a esos hombres, y sabía de las pruebas que se iban a realizar en el festival, pues era la encargada de las inscripciones. Señaló un cartel que lo anunciaba en el escaparate de la tienda y Temari dijo las palabras que Matsuri estaba temiendo.

- Deberías presentarte, a las pruebas.

Pero Matsuri no contestó y entregó el rollo a Temari. Esta insistió.

- Tú eres buena kunoichi, déjame inscribirte y ya verás como...

- ¡No! Onegai... no lo hagas – Matsuri parecía al borde del llanto.

- ¿Y por qué no? Venga ya, Matsuri, siempre he visto como le miras, y le alabas... incluso te peleas con esa chica solamente por...

- ¡No sigas! – insistió Matsuri - ¿No te das cuenta? Él estará delante, observándome y yo... yo... ¡haré el ridículo, como siempre! Además él no... no parece darse cuenta de que... existo – concluyó.

- Oh vamos, Gaara es serio con todo el mundo, no te fíes de las apariencias. Créeme, él es mi hermano, y le conozco bien. Date una oportunidad Matsuri, ten fe en ti misma. Mira, piénsatelo y mañana volvemos a hablar ¿de acuerdo? Habrá que darse prisa antes de que se cierre el plazo de inscripción.

- ¿Ella se ha inscrito ya verdad?

Temari sabía a quién se refería.

- Tu amiga fue la primera en inscribirse.

Y dicho esto, Matsuri se fue caminando despacio, totalmente hundida. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Sería capaz de presentarse a las pruebas? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo delante de todos? ¿De verdad Gaara podría tenerla en cuenta?

....................................................

Aquella misma noche, Matsuri fue incapaz de dormir. Por un lado se decía rotundamente que no participaría, un gran miedo se apoderaba de ella y se sentía totalmente incapaz de realizar las pruebas que aguardaban a las aspirantes, delante de toda la aldea, delante de él. Pero, por otra parte... estaba la idea de poder perderle para siempre y lo que era peor, con su mejor amiga, pero una gran rival en lo referente a disputarse el corazón del Kazekage. La sola idea de imaginársela aferrándose al brazo de Gaara si ganaba las pruebas la ponía enferma, ella o cualquier otra que solo le quisiera por el cargo de poder que ocupaba, y no por quién realmente era.

Al día siguiente Matsuri salió a la calle para realizar sus tareas diarias antes de dirigirse a la oficina del Kazekage, pero como siempre se la hizo muy tarde. Sabía que era el último día para inscribirse pero aún no había decidido nada, su aspecto aquel día era horrible y se sentía muy cansada de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. En la misma tienda donde se encontraba realizando unas compras, se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento, su amiga Kin.

- Vaya, vaya... estás aquí. Supongo que ya has admitido tu derrota, ¿no?

- No se de que me hablas – contestó Matsuri de mala gana mientras cogía un brick de leche y se daba media vuelta, pero Kin la siguió mientras sonreía con sorna.

- Estoy a un paso de ser la mujer del Kazekage y además se muy bien que no te has inscrito a las pruebas por lo que debo darte las gracias por haberme despejado el camino – dijo con tono altanero. - El plazo de inscripción ya está cerrado. Has perdido Matsuri y yo finalmente seré la mujer de Gaara-sama ¡jajajajaja!

- Enhorabuena – dijo sin más Matsuri con todo el sarcasmo que pudo mientras se marchaba para pagar su compra y salir de la tienda. Rabia e impotencia se agolpaban en su pecho como cuchillos afilados. Caminaba deprisa por la calle sin saber por qué, pero posteriormente sin darse apenas cuenta echó a correr. No, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Kin...

Atravesó las calles hasta llegar al edificio principal, corrió todo lo que pudo y cuando llegó ante el despacho de Temari no podía apenas respirar, la compra que llevaba la dejó caer en el suelo para sujetarse el costado debido al flato. Llamó a la puerta, jadeaba del cansancio, pero no parecía haber nadie. Pasaron unos minutos, insistió y nada, Temari no se encontraba allí y el pasillo estaba totalmente despejado, ¿dónde estaba la gente?

Finalmente Matsuri abandonó sus esperanzas, había llegado tarde, no podría participar en las pruebas y seguramente Kin sería... no, no quería pensarlo, él no se merecía a una chica tan superficial como Kin. Derrotada y cansada se dirigió hacia el patio, una multitud estaba congregada alrededor de un cartel que había en una pared.

Se acercó lentamente y de entre la multitud salió Kin, parecía furiosa, al pasar al lado de Matsuri, la dio con el hombro a propósito.

- Ya veremos si puedes conmigo, Matsuri. Has tenido suerte pero te advierto que pelearé en serio – dijo al pasar.

La kunoichi vio atónita como se marchaba, no entendía nada, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Entonces se acercó al cartel, abriéndose paso entre la gente y se quedó de piedra al ver su nombre en la lista.

En aquel momento un sudor frío recorrió su cara. Estaba inscrita, pero cómo... Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando apareció Temari a su lado.

- Debo suponer por tu expresión que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

- Yo... vaya... ¿por qué me has inscrito?

- Estás aquí y debo de suponer que has cambiado de idea, ¿no?

- Bueno sí, pero aún así...

- No te preocupes Matsuri, tienes un buen maestro – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba. La kunoichi no sabía muy bien que había querido decir Temari con ese comentario, pero finalmente agradeció que la hubiese incluido para las pruebas.

La gente ya comenzaba a marcharse pero Matsuri seguía frente al cartel, leyendo nuevamente su nombre y observando a continuación el resto de los detalles de las pruebas así como el resto de las aspirantes, 20 en total. Las pruebas eran bastante parecidas a los exámenes para ascender a grado Chunnin de Konoha, pero con alguna variante, también había una prueba de puntería. Matsuri tragó saliva. Al final de todo el texto se indicaba que las pruebas comenzarían dentro de tres días.

Estaba tan absorta mirando cada detalle del cartel que no se percató de que se había quedado sola, y tras unos segundos sintió una ráfaga de viento a su espalda, una mano se posó en su hombro y ella se dio la vuelta, asustada. Gaara del Desierto la miraba fijamente y posteriormente señaló el cartel con la cabeza.

- Espero que pongas en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado – dijo con su habitual seriedad.

En aquel momento, Matsuri tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle... quería saber si él deseaba que ella ganase, quería saber lo que realmente sentía hacia ella, si es que sentía algo. Pero no se atrevió, su corazón gritaba, pero su boca permanecía callada. Había tanto silencio en aquel momento que temía que Gaara pudiese escuchar los latidos de su corazón a través de su pecho. Al cabo de un rato Matsuri solo pudo contestar un débil "sí".

- Suerte – contestó, y se marchó tranquilamente hacia el interior del edificio dejando a una Matsuri totalmente atónita y clavada en el sitio.

...............................

Era hora de ponerse en marcha, en los tres días que restaban para las pruebas, Matsuri entrenó duramente pero no obtenía los resultados que esperaba. Lo que peor se le daba era la puntería en el lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken, y es que el manejo de armas siempre había sido su punto débil. Por suerte, tuvo un gran maestro y repasó una y otra vez lo que a lo largo de los años este le había enseñado. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas el resultado siempre era el mismo, acertaba solo el 70% de los lanzamientos, no era suficiente para su nivel. Finalmente, llegado el último día, pensó que haría todo lo que pudiera y se emplearía más a fondo en el resto de las pruebas, las cuales consistían en un examen oral eliminatorio y un combate entre las aspirantes que llegasen a la final.

Si hace tres noches, Matsuri no pudo dormir decidiendo si inscribirse o no a las pruebas, la última noche antes de realizar las mismas no iba a ser menos. Todo se iba a decidir en un día: la mujer del Kazekage... la mujer de Gaara. Sin embargo, este parecía muy tranquilo, y era de suponer que su vida cambiaría también ese día. No, el imperturbable Gaara del Desierto se encontraba a la mañana siguiente como siempre y sus hermanos se preguntaban si él sabía lo que implicaba aquello. Aunque era muy joven, tenía que comprometerse con la ganadora de las pruebas, pues esa era la tradición en Sunagakure.

A la hora de desayunar, Matsuri no pudo probar bocado, tan solo tomó una infusión relajante. Se preparó, respiró hondo varias veces y salió a la calle en dirección al edificio del Kazekage, donde tendrían lugar las pruebas. Muchas personas parecían también dirigirse hacía allí, aunque la primera prueba, el examen, se hacía en privado, las otras se llevarían ya a cabo con el público presente.

Al llegar a la sala donde se iba a celebrar el examen, Matsuri pudo comprobar que todas las aspirantes estaban aguardando delante de una puerta, al parecer las iban llamando de una en una, como si se tratase de un casting. Al cabo de pocos segundos, apareció una de las aspirantes resoplando de alivio y otras chicas la rodearon para preguntarla.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te han preguntado?

- No lo se... ahí dentro está todo el consejo y Gaara-sama me miraba fijamente y... y... me puse muy nerviosa. Creo que contesté más o menos bien pero era muy difícil y... – comenzó a decir nerviosa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un hombre joven con una lista en la mano llamó a la siguiente aspirante. Kin se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de traspasarla miró a Matsuri, parecía muy segura de sí misma. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, salió, y parecía bastante orgullosa y satisfecha.

- Ha sido bastante fácil – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyese Matsuri. Esta cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa y tenía ganas de que aquello terminase.

Después de que pasaran tres aspirantes más, Matsuri dio un brinco cuando oyó su nombre. Era su turno, respiró hondo y entró en la sala. Esta era bastante grande y sólo había otra puerta al fondo y una larga mesa, y casi a tres metros, una silla frente a la misma. En la mesa se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo de Sunagakure, incluido Baki. Matsuri, nerviosa, recorrió brevemente con la mirada todos los rostros y... observó un hueco y una silla vacíos en la mesa. Enseguida se dio cuenta de quién faltaba y tragó saliva, el Kazekage no se encontraba allí. Pero Matsuri apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la instaron a que se sentase en la silla.

En ella había una mezcla de decepción y alivio al mismo tiempo, sabía que Gaara había estado presente en la sala por los comentarios que había oído de las otras aspirantes, pero no se atrevió a decir nada y se concentró en las preguntas que estaban a punto de formular.

Una a una, Matsuri fue respondiendo las preguntas y enseguida se percató de que estaba más relajada. Gaara no apareció en ningún momento, quizás había surgido algún asunto más importante y por eso no podía estar presente. Cuando la indicaron la última pregunta y dio la respuesta, Matsuri sintió un gran alivio. No estaba muy segura de haber acertado en todo pero tampoco creyó que lo había hecho tan mal como para que la eliminasen.

La indicaron que esperase fuera para anunciar posteriormente los resultados y Matsuri abandonó la sala mientras entraba la siguiente aspirante.

Al salir las siguientes kunoichis de la sala, Matsuri se sorprendió bastante, todas comentaban que el Kazekage las miraba fijamente. No podían estar mintiendo, pensó para sí, pero entonces... ¿Por qué no se encontraba en la sala cuando ella estuvo ahí? ¿fue una coincidencia?

La última aspirante no salió de la sala, en lugar de eso llamaron para que todas entrasen de nuevo, a la vez. Había llegado el momento de saber los resultados. Matsuri pudo comprobar para su sorpresa, que esta vez el Kazekage estaba ocupando su puesto. Todas entraron cuchicheando y parecían nerviosas, pero Gaara no miraba a nadie, se limitaba a tomar notas constantemente en una hoja, con la cabeza gacha. Un hombre mayor y con barba se aclaró la garganta, tenía una lista en la mano.

- Después de haber evaluado vuestros conocimientos de las artes ninja, debemos anunciar que serán cinco kunoichis las que pasan a la siguiente fase.

Todas proclamaron su asombro en voz alta, ¡únicamente cinco pasarían a la siguiente prueba! Matsuri tragó saliva y cruzó una mirada con Kin, la cual ahora se mostraba bastante seria. A pesar de que el hombre iba a anunciar quiénes iban a pasar a la siguiente fase, Gaara permanecía con la cabeza agachada sin parar de escribir, como si el tema no tuviese que ver con él. El hombre se volvió a aclarar la garganta. El nombre de Kin salió en segundo lugar y esta sonrió satisfecha, dijo la tercera, la cuarta... toda esperanza se había desvanecido ya del cuerpo de Matsuri, hasta que finalmente...

- Y la quinta aspirante será Matsuri – anunció mientras la miraba.

En aquel momento, el cuerpo de Matsuri se paralizó y su corazón dio un vuelco. El resto de las aspirantes felicitaban a las cinco ganadoras pero ella parecía estar ausente, es como si todo el ruido que había en la sala de repente se hiciese silencio en sus oídos. Hasta que...

- Ahora, Kazekage-sama os dirá unas palabras – anunció el hombre.

Fue como si hubiese pronunciado las palabras mágicas para que ahora sí, se hiciese en la sala el silencio más absoluto. Gaara se puso en pie y carraspeó un poco, tardando un poco en hablar.

- Enhorabuena... a las cinco. Las siguientes pruebas tendrán lugar esta tarde a las 16 h., en el estadio de arena. Acudirá como público toda la aldea e invitados de aldeas vecinas para presenciar el evento. – Mientras decía esto recorrió con la mirada a cada una de las ganadoras - Os deseo suerte – añadió. Gaara hablaba como de costumbre, como si aquello fuese un evento más, como si no supiera que según la tradición, debería escoger como su futura mujer a la kunoichi ganadora, como si no supiera que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Sus hermanos también así se lo planteaban y al rato de que terminase el primer examen, Kankuro y Temari decidieron hablar con él. Fueron a su despacho y se plantaron delante de su hermano pequeño. Kankuro vaciló pero se atrevió a preguntarle mientras Temari le empujaba discretamente.

- Esto... Gaara nos estábamos preguntando... En fin Temari y yo nos estábamos preguntando, ya que accediste a celebrar el Festival, supongo que sabes lo que ello implica, ¿no?

El Kazekage, que estaba con la cabeza agachada escribiendo en una hoja, levantó levemente la vista pero no pareció inmutarse ante aquella pregunta.

- Sí, lo se – dijo al cabo de unos segundos, pero no lo dijo en tono malhumorado, sino pensativo.

- Pero, en fin, no soy el más apropiado para hablar del tema pero... ¿no te parece algo anticuada esa tradición?

- Kankuro... – Gaara parecía cansado, estaba claro que no quería hablar de eso – yo que tú no me preocuparía de eso. Ante esas palabras, su hermano mayor enarcó una ceja extrañado, quería replicar pero Temari se lo impidió, estaba claro que aquel no era el mejor momento.

Antes de marcharse, antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho, Kankuro y Temari pudieron oír y percibir desde el otro lado, un intenso suspiro.

.............................................

Llegó el momento, las calles y las casas de Sunagakure quedaron momentáneamente vacías, todos se encontraban en el estadio de arena. El público estaba expectante y alegre, emocionados por lo que sin duda iba a ser un gran acontecimiento. El estadio era redondo, igual que el de Konoha, solo que el terreno estaba cubierto de arena y no había ningún tipo de vegetación. En una grada un poco más alta que el resto, se encontraban ya todos los miembros del consejo, incluido el 5º Kazekage, el cual iba ataviado con la típica túnica blanca y azul, e inclusive para aquella ocasión utilizó el sombrero de pico que normalmente no tenía por costumbre ponerse. Estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas, sin hablar con nadie, y en su rostro no se reflejaba expectación alguna, a diferencia del público que allí se encontraba. También, tanto los miembros del consejo, como Baki, Temari y Kankuro estaban con él en la misma grada. Enseguida las aspirantes salieron por una puerta y se dirigieron al centro del estadio, por lo que en ese momento hubo una gran ovación.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, el mismo hombre que había hablado durante el examen oral, se puso en pie y pidió silencio para explicar la segunda prueba, que consistía en evaluar la puntería de las cinco kunoichis. El hombre comenzó a hablar pero Gaara no prestó atención, estaba más centrado en la conversación que mantenían dos hombres que estaban cerca de él, y sin querer, podía escucharles perfectamente.

- ... pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo creo que esa Matsuri no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Parece un poco enclenque y mediocre... – En ese momento Gaara apretó los labios y fijó su mirada en las kunoichis, quizá deteniéndose más tiempo en observar a la que un día había sido su alumna. Desde luego Matsuri no destacaba entre el resto de las aspirantes, las cuales eran mucho más altas que ella, con el pelo más largo y más brillante que el suyo, con el rostro más inmaculado que el suyo, con la piel más suave que la suya. Desde luego si hubiese sido un concurso de belleza, la pobre Matsuri no habría tenido muchas posibilidades. Todas parecían haberse arreglado mucho para el acontecimiento que se trataba pero Matsuri no había cuidado ese aspecto, tenía su pelo de siempre, y sus arañazos y moratones de siempre en brazos y piernas debido al duro entrenamiento que había realizado esos tres días, sin embargo el resto parecía que únicamente habían pasado ese tiempo en un salón de peluquería.

Las normas de la prueba de puntería eran muy básicas. Había 5 dianas con forma de ninja repartidos en hilera, a 10 metros de distancia desde donde debían ejecutar los lanzamientos. Las aspirantes tenían que lanzar sus armas arrojadizas en tres tandas, para dar en el blanco y obtener la mejor puntuación. En esta prueba, y así lo dijo el hombre, únicamente pasarían las dos kunoichis que obtuvieran los mejores resultados, por lo que de un plumazo eliminarían a 3 candidatas.

Antes de lanzar sus kunais y shuriken, Matsuri echó un último vistazo a la grada donde se encontraba Gaara y luego fijó su vista en la diana que le correspondía adoptando una postura seria, respiró hondo y lanzó sus armas lo mejor que pudo. Pero en la primera tanda, su puntuación quedó por debajo del resto de aspirantes. Pudo comprobar como Kin, justo a su lado, la ofreció una sonrisa altamente maliciosa, pues ella había quedado en primer lugar.

En la segunda tanda, se la dio algo mejor, pero solo pudo escalar un puesto. Eso significaba que si en la siguiente y última tanda no hacía la puntuación máxima, estaría fuera.

En la tercera tanda, a Matsuri la tocó lanzar en último lugar. Kin volvió a quedar la primera, pero las otras tres se les dio algo peor, y aunque subieron varios puntos, no fueron tantos como en la primera y segunda tanda. ¿Tendría Matsuri alguna posibilidad? En esta ocasión los lanzamientos deberían ser perfectos, no cabía el más mínimo error, y aún así, sumando los puntos, quedaría justo empatada con Kin.

Al llegar su turno y segundos antes de ejecutar los lanzamientos, el estadio entero parecía que no respiraba y Matsuri notó una pequeña ráfaga de viento y... algo que la rozaba la mano izquierda. Tan solo era un poco de arena, probablemente levantada por el viento. Pero se quedó mirando fijamente su mano, la cual estaba ahora un poco blanquecina a causa de la arena que la había rozado, y en la palma distinguió algo, abrió mucho los ojos pues parecía que una pequeña parte de arena había tomado la forma de un kanji... ¿amor? dijo casi en un susurro. De repente recordó las numerosas tardes de hace varios años, cuando Gaara fue su maestro, tardes en las que se ponía el sol mientras el futuro Kazekage enseñaba a Matsuri el arte del ninjutsu. Pero sobre todo recordó como la enseñó a no tener miedo y a volver a tener esperanza...

De forma automática y sin pensar ni un segundo más, Matsuri hizo su lanzamiento. Entonces el estadio se vino abajo, el blanco fue perfecto. Kin la miró con un odio intensificado, pues ya estaba claro que sería su rival en la próxima prueba. Gaara abrió mucho los ojos pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Matsuri sonrió satisfecha y se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras resoplaba aliviada al mismo tiempo. Las otras tres aspirantes, ya eliminadas, hicieron lo mismo, pero en lugar de resoplar de alivio, maldecían por lo bajo.

La euforia duró poco, y el aire que se respiraba en el estadio era ahora más bien de expectación. Tras un breve descanso, esta vez fue el mismo Kazekage quien se puso en pie y habló al público.

- Ha llegado la hora. Las dos contrincantes disputarán el combate final... – mientras Gaara hablaba, Matsuri pudo comprobar que Kin le miraba como si este fuese el mayor de los trofeos, casi la dieron ganas de vomitar. - ... os deseo suerte – concluyó.

Un árbitro se acercó a las dos kunoichis y estableció las reglas para el combate, se perdía si la persona se rendía o moría, pero el árbitro tenía potestad para detener el combate si veía que la cosa se iba de las manos. Ambas quedaron frente a frente, Matsuri parecía estar muy desconcertada debido a la que sin duda, había sido su mejor amiga. "Yo me he buscado esta situación" se dijo, "y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás".

- Has tenido mucha suerte, pero hasta aquí has llegado, Matsuri – dijo Kin en voz alta, para intimidarla.

- Deja de hablar, y ven a por mi.

Al decir esto, Gaara abrió aún más los ojos e incluso su boca formó una pequeña O. Esta vez, parecía más interesado en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, al fin y al cabo, su vida iba a cambiar ese mismo día... También pudo comprobar que sus hermanos le miraban de reojo. ¿Cuál de las dos resultará ser la ganadora? ¿Cuál de las dos compartirá su vida con el Quinto Kazekage?

La rival de Matsuri parecía tomarse aquello bastante en serio, y comenzó atacando fuertemente a su amiga. Esta también vio que no podía bajar la guardia y andarse con sentimentalismos, tenía que pelear en serio. Al comienzo de la pelea, Kin era la única que atacaba y Matsuri se defendía de sus ataques, recordando lo que siempre solía decir su maestro: "A veces la mejor defensa resulta también ser un buen ataque, tan sólo tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad y buscar el punto débil de tu rival, cuando llegue ese momento...". Pero aquel momento no llegaba nunca, Kin parecía tener una fuente inagotable de chackra y aunque se la veía cansada no jadeaba tanto como lo hacía Matsuri, que parecía mucho más fatigada que ella. En un momento dado en que Matsuri recibió otro ataque que la hizo retroceder y caer al suelo, Gaara abrió más los ojos y comentó algo al oído de uno de los consejeros el cual habló con otro ninja más joven, este último desapareció al instante.

Los comentarios del público también se hacían oír y a Gaara no le pasaron en absoluto desapercibidos. Todos decían que Kin tenía siempre la ventaja y parecía ser más buena kunoichi, por lo que ya se estaban decantando por una clara ganadora. Pero Matsuri no se daba por vencida y cada vez que terminaba en el suelo, volvía a levantarse. Hasta que al cabo de pocos minutos, Kin lanzó un kunai que a Matsuri se le clavó en un hombro y que no pudo esquivar. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida y a la kunoichi se la nubló la vista, caería a plomo contra el suelo para esta vez, no volver a levantarse, había llegado al límite. Kin sonrió satisfecha mientras veía como su rival caía, y esta vez estaba segura de su victoria. Sobre todo porque vio como el Kazekage se dirigía hacia ella en aquel preciso instante.

Sin embargo, Gaara pasó de largo, dejando a Kin totalmente perpleja.

Antes de perder la conciencia, antes de caerse a plomo contra el suelo de arena, Matsuri sintió que alguien la sostuvo justo a tiempo. La dolía terriblemente el hombro donde seguía clavado el kunai. Pero pudo sentir aquel cálido abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

La kunoichi temblaba, estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, unas gruesas lágrimas asomaron en sus enrojecidos ojos.

- ¿Por... qué? Yo soy... una perdedora...

El Kazekage la abrazó con más fuerza pero no dijo nada. El público estaba atónito ante lo que estaban viendo, manteniendo el más absoluto de los silencios, Kin maldijo por lo bajo, Kankuro y Temari estaban tan pálidos como su hermano pequeño.

- Tú me elegiste, Matsuri. Este combate no decidía nada, pues mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde aquel día que te acercaste a mi. Además... – Gaara cortó la frase y miró hacia atrás haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercarse el ninja joven al que habían dado minutos antes un recado. Este sostenía una pequeña botella con el símbolo de la catarata impresa en ella y dijo con voz clara y audible para que todo el mundo le oyera.

- La aspirante Kin queda descalificada por haber utilizado esto – dijo con la botella en alto. Todos reconocieron lo que era, el agua que proporcionaba más chakra a cambio de tu propia vida, proveniente de la aldea de la catarata y que por alguna razón había conseguido Kin. Al oír aquello, esta se desplomó de rodillas sin decir nada, no tenía sentido negarlo. El público estalló en una ovación de gritos y aplausos dirigidos hacia Matsuri y el Kazekage.

Pero Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

- Gaara-sama yo... aunque así haya sido, no te tienes que ver obligado, yo no merezco...

- Matsuri – la cortó Gaara con seriedad – Nací siendo un monstruo pero no nací con ceguera.

Y sin más, la besó en los labios tan fuerte que a Matsuri se la olvidó momentáneamente el dolor del Kunai, olvidó que estaba ante toda la aldea, y olvidó casi hasta quién era. Ya nada importaba, ahora ya sabría, que su amor sería finalmente correspondido.

Fin.


End file.
